


Johnlock 1

by Nameless_Hanna



Series: Marvelous Smuts [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, First Time, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top John Watson, فارسی | Persian
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Hanna/pseuds/Nameless_Hanna
Summary: وقتی که جان هورنیه و شرلوک حسود، چی میشه؟اسمات جانلوک





	Johnlock 1

جان در آپارتمانو پشت سرش کوبید وقتی وارد شد بدون اینکه واسه شرلوک صبر کنه و کتشو با عصبانیت پرت کرد رو کاناپه.

شرلوک درو باز کرد و درحال چرخوندن چشاش دنبال جان اومد تو. ″رفتارت واقعا مسخره س، جان، من واست توضیح دادم چرا کارم کاملا منطقی بود. دیگه نمیدونم چی میخوای!″

جان برگشت سمت شرلوک، دستاشو تو هوا تکون داد و با ناباوری داد زد ″منطقی؟! کجای کشوندن من بیرون دنبال خودت تا وقتی بهم نیاز داری و بعد به زور کشوندنم خونه منطقیه؟!″

″وقتی کِیس تموم میشه ما برمیگردیم خونه. این کاریه که همیشه میکنیم، جان، و اینکه تو میخوای تو کلاب بمونی تا مخ یکیو که سوراخ داره بزنی و بیاریش خونه نمیتونه برنامه رو تغییر بده.″

″وات د فاک! برنامه فقط تا جاییه که کیس در جریانه، بعدش تو سرتو از زندگیم میکشی بیرون!″

جان با گفتن این رو صندلیش ولو شد و چشاشو بست و یه نفس عمیق کشید تا چیزی یا استخونیو نشکسته.

″اوه.″ جان وقتی اینو شنید چشاشو باز کرد و همونطور که حدس میزد، شرلوکو با گوشه لبای رو به پایین دید. ″من فک میکردم دوستیم.. فک کنم منم ممکنه اشتباه کنم. ولی مهم نیس، کیس تموم شد دیگه، الان لازم نیس باهم حرف بزنیم.″

و خشم جان البته نمیتونست درمقابل ناراحتی شرلوک دووم بیاره و مثل یخ خشک بخار شد. ″شرلوک، نه. معلومه که هستیم. من فقط هورنی بودم و وقتی حل نمیشه عصبانی میشم.″

اعتماد به نفس شرلوک سریع برگشت، روبروی جان رو صندلی خودش نشست و دستاشو به هم چسبوند و زیر چونه ش گذاشت. اه خدا اون دستا. جان میتونست خیلی جاهای مختلف تصورشون کنه. 

شرلوک با دقت به جان نگاه کرد و پرسید ″ینی وقتی هورنی ای حاضری با هرکسی باشی؟ یه غریبه تو یه کلاب یا یکی دیگه شون.″

″خب وقتی اینطوری میگیش خیلی بد به نظر میاد ولی آره به نظرم.″ میدونست نباید جواب بده. وقتی شرلوک اینطوری سوال میکرد معمولا هدف خوبی نداشت. ولی اون جان واتسون بود و نمیتونست شرلوکو نادیده بگیره، همچنین دوست داشت ببینه شرلوک با این میخواد به کجا برسه.

″جالبه. و میدونی چی جالب تره؟ اینکه من دقیقا میدونم چه وقتی شلوارت اینطوری خیمه زد.″ به بین پاهای جان اشاره کرد و جان بی فایده تکون خورد که کمتر معلوم باشه. 

جان فقط آب دهنشو قورت داد بدون اینکه بدونه چی بگه.

″وقتی بود که مخفی شده بودیم و من گرفته بودمت که حرکت نکنی. همون موقع بود که نفس کشیدنتم عوض شد.″

″باشه هرچی. فک کنم وقتشه بخوابیم.″

″بشین، جان.″ واقعا لازم نبود اینو بگه چون جان کاملا خشکش زده بود. ″من باعثش شدم. من از اون کلاب آوردمت بیرون. من اینجام. و تو واست مهم نیس کی باشه. میدونی دارم چی میگم؟″

″نه--تو--چی؟″

″دارم ′شوخی′ میکنم، درواقع من فک میکنم واست مهمه اون کی باشه.″ جان خواست یه نفس راحت بکشه ولی شرلوک ادامه داد: ″برا همینه که باید من باشم.″

جان فقط تونست پشت هم پلک بزنه تا مطمئن شه خواب نیست وقتی که شرلوک بلند شد، با احتیاط اومد سمتش و جلوش زانو زد. چند ثانیه تو چشای جان زل زد تا بهش فرصت بده جلوشو بگیره، بعد لباشو گذاشت رو برجستگی شلوارش.

این واسه جان عذاب بود، اون خیلی بیشتر از این میخواست. یه کم خودشو بلند کرد تا بیشتر حسش کنه، حداقل تا جایی که شلوارش اجازه میداد. ولی شرلوک سر پر از موهای فرفریشو دور کرد و پوزخند زد.

″اعتراف کن، جان. وقتی تو دهن اون دخترای هرزه ای لبای منو دور خودت تصور میکنی.″

جان اخم کرد. ″چرا داری اینکارو میکنی؟ میدونم خوشت میاد روم آزمایشای اجتماعی انجام بدی و عکس العملامو یادداشت کنی ولی این دیگه زیادیه.″

شرلوک کف دستشو گذاشت جایی که دهنش بود و مالید و جان هنوز جلوشو نگرفت. نچ نچ کرد و گفت: ″و جان واتسن مثل همیشه میبینه ولی مشاهده نمیکنه. واقعا مشخص نیست که منم میخوام جای اون دخترا باشم؟″

جان بی اختیار ناله کرد. ″نه نیس.″

″فک میکنی چرا نذاشتم تو کلاب بمونی؟ از فکر اینکه یکی دیگه همه جاتو لمس کنه متنفرم.″ حرکات دستش محکم تر شد تا منظورشو برسونه.

″ولی.. شرلوک.. اهه.. تو با اونا فرق میکنی. نمیتونستم دوستیمونو خراب کنم.″

زیپ و دکمه ی شلوار جانو باز کرد. ″خرابش کن.″

جان کمک کرد تا شلوار و لباس زیرشو دربیاره. دیدن چشای آبی-خاکستری شرلوک که بهش زل زده بود باعث شد حتی سفت تر شه و پری-کام ازش خارج شه. شرلوک سر دیکشو لیس زد درحالیکه با دستاش جانو نگه داشته بود تا نزدیکتر نیاد.

″شرلوک لطفا..″

″این خوبه؟″ لباشو رو سر دیکش گذاشت و آروم مکید.

جان انقد لبشو گاز زد که مزه خون احساس کرد و التماس کرد: ″بیشتر بیبی.″

میخواست بیشتر منتظرش بذاره ولی وقتی جان اینطوری صداش زد نتونست دیگه وایسه و کم کم تو دهنش جاش داد.

دیدن فر موهای شرلوک که با هر حرکت سرش تکون میخوردن جانو مجبور کرد لمسشون کنه. انگشتاشو بین اون موهای نرم کشید و سعی کرد کنترلشو حفظ کنه وقتی شرلوک سرشو تا حد ممکن پایین برد و

تو راه برگشتن بالا زبونشو زیر دیکش کشید.

″ممم شرلوک.. من واقعا نزدیکم.″

شرلوک ازش جدا شد و با حسرت به دیک جان نگا کرد و گفت: ″دوس داشتم تو دهنم بیای ولی هنوز با این کار داریم.″

″داری میگی من نمیتونم بیام و دوباره سفت شم؟؟″

″نه فقط من نمیتونم بیشتر وایسم. لباستو درآر.″

جان یه کم ناامید شده بود ولی با فکر اینکه قراره دیکش وارد جای بهتری بشه سریع لباسشو درآورد و شرلوکم همین کارو کرد.

وقتی لباسشو انداخت کنار و سرشو بلند کرد و شرلوکو دید نفسش قطع شد؛ اون اونجا وایساده بود، بی هیچ لباسی، با فوت هایی از پوست روشن و سایه های تاریکتر زیر لامپ نشیمنشون. جان میخواست این لحظه رو تاابد تو ذهنش نگه داره، و طوری که شرلوک هم بهش نگاه میکرد نشون میداد اونم همین سعیو داره.

شرلوک جلو اومد، خم شد و لباشو رو لبای جان گذاشت، جان بدون معطلی زبونشو رو لبای شرلوک کشید تا از هم بازشون کنه. شرلوک ازش جلو زد و زبون خودشو تو دهن جان برد. جان سعی کرد تعادلو رعایت کنه بین بوسیدن شرلوک و لمس کردن هرجا که دستش میرسید ولی خیلی سخت بود چون جفتشو رو خیلی میخواست.

یه کم بعد جان سرشو خم کرد تا به گردن کشیده ی شرلوک رسید. خیلی وقتا اینو پیش خودش تصور کرده بود و الان باورش نمیشد واقعا داره گازش میگیره و میمکه. باید یه علامت جا میذاشت که روز بعد فک نکنه همش خواب بوده.

شرلوک به هیچ وجه شکایتی نداشت ولی نمیتونست دیگه صبر کنه پس آروم خودشو عقب کشید و بین نفسای صدادار گفت: ″یه لوب اونجاس.″ و به عسلی کنارشون اشاره کرد.

جان برش داشت و با تعجب نکاش کرد. ″کی اینجا گذاشتیش؟ میدونستی قراره--″

شرلوک با اعصاب خورد حرفشو قطع کرد: ″میخوای انگشتاتو بکنی توم یا نه؟″

″باشه باشه.″ شرلوک بوسیدش تا پوزخند مغرورانه ش پاک شه.

بعد از اینکه جان مقدار زیادی لوب با دوتا انگشتش برداشت، شرلوک خودشو بلند کرد تا جان به سوراخش دسترسی پیدا کنه. لوبو اونجا مالید و یه انگشتشو یواش برد تو.

″اوه. اوه جان..″ جان وایساد تا شرلوک عادت کنه. ″یکی دیگه.″

″اوه فک کردم اولین بارته. نیست؟″ جان نمیدونست چرا میخواست خودش اولین کسی باشه که با شرلوکه، این عادلانه نبود چون خودش تجربه های زیادی داشت با دخترا و همینطور پسرا. با این حال فکر اینکه شرلوک ممکنه اولین بارشو با یکی بوده باشه که شرلوکو اینقد دوس نداشته عصبانیش میکرد.

″خودم انجامش دادم.″ وقتی اینو گفت سرخ شد. انگشت جان تا بند دوم تو سوراخش بود اونوقت از این خجالت میکشید؟

جان ناگهانی یه انگشت دیگه اضافه کرد و انقد گشت تا پروستاتشو پیدا کرد. ″و فک میکنی این بهتره یا وقتی خودتی؟″

″ایـ-- اوه فاک.. قطعا این.″ شرلوک خودشو تکون داد تا فشار بیشتری رو پروستاتش بذاره ولی جان انگشتاشو کامل بیرون آورد. شرلوک با ناامیدی ناله کرد.

″فک کنم آماده شدی.″

و ناامیدی شرلوک طول نکشید چون بالاخره تونست خودشو رو دیک بزرگ جان بذاره و بره پایین. وقتی تا نصفش داخل شده بود وایساد و چشاشو رو هم فشار داد. بعد کم کم بالا اومد و با یه حرکت همه شو جا داد.

جان از بین دندوناش نفس کشید. ″فاک این خیلی خوبه، تو خیلی خوبی. همینطوری ادامه بده بیبی.″

شرلوک شروع کرد به بالا و پایین رفتن و وقتی دوباره محل پروستاتشو پیدا کرد سریعتر شد. جان دستشو که هنوز از لوب چرب بود دور دیک شرلوک گذاشت و آروم فشار داد طوری که با بالا پایین رفتن شرلوک روش کشیده بشه. و با دست دیگه ش کمر شرلوکو گرفت که تو کنترل حرکاتش کمک کنه.

ضربه های تند و پشت سر هم به پروستاتش و دست جان رو دیکش که انگشت شستشو رو سرش کشید، کارو واسه شرلوک تموم کرد و اون صورتشو رو شونه ی جان گذاشت درحالیکه موجایی از لذت از کل بدنش رد میشدن و آبش رو دست جان میومد.

شرلوک دور دیک جان منقبض شد و اونم با یه ناله ی بلند داخل شرلوک اومد.

″اوهه شرلوک!!″ وقتی تموم شد، دیکشو بیرون آورد و سرشو به پشتی صندلی تکیه داد و یه دقیقه همونطوری موندن. جان موهای شرلوک و بوسید و دستشو رو پشتش کشید. ″حالا میخوای توضیح بدی لوب واسه چی اونجا بود؟″

″ام من شاید یه پیشبینی هایی کرده باشم.″

″ظاهرا.″

شرلوک اعتراف کرد: ″همیشه میخواستم رو صندلیت انجامش بدیم.″

جان خندید. ″تبریک میگم. ولی بیا دفعه بعد تو تخت باشیم.″

″باشه. دفعه بعد.″ و جفتشون لبخند زدن با فکر اینکه دفعه ی بعدی قراره باشه.

**Author's Note:**

> ارسالی~


End file.
